Milky Love
by Vonda17
Summary: 'Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? aku kan gendut, jelek... Tidak cocok sekali denganmu' 'Kau mau tahu jawabannya' 'iya!" "jadilah kekasihku dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya" Oh, Tuhan inikah yang namanya keburuntungan di balik kebuntungan. Warning Inside. Review Please. Newbie


**Milky Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Vonda17**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **M**

 **Romance**

 **Warning: Dilarang Keras** _ **mengcopas, meniru**_ **dsb yang disebut** _ **Plagiat**_ **, tanpa izin dari Author Vonda17. Ooc, Alur gaje, Ide pasaran, feel ga dapet, dan perlu di tegaskan kembali** **Dont like dont read** **. NO FLAMER!.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **Hargailah karya orang lain dengan kritik yang membangun bukan kritik yang menjatuhkan karena pasalnya Manusia bukanlah mahluk yang sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Aku adalah kekasihnya yang buruk rupa. Kekasihku tampan dan banyak yang menggilainya, bahkan tersirat di benakku...**

 **''Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? aku kan gendut, jelek... Tidak cocok sekali denganmu!''**

 **''Kau mau tahu jawabannya?''**

 **''iya!"**

 **"jadilah kekasihku dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya"**

 **Oh, Tuhan inikah yang namanya keburuntungan di balik kebuntungan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

 **Sakura ( 16 tahun )**

 **Sasuke (17 Tahun)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Milky Love**

 **Vonda17 present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruugh...!

.

"Auuw.. Sakit!"

Rintih gadis Haruno yang bernama Sakura itu dikala pantatnya menyentuh lantai kamar mandi karena didorong dengan keras oleh seorang gadis berkaca mata. Sakura gadis berumur 16 tahun itu pun melihat kearah Karin dengan gengnya yang kini tepat berdiri di hadapannya menghadap cermin yang biasa dipakai mereka untuk bersolek.

"Kau pakai bedak tebal atau lipgloss mahal sekali pun takan membuatmu cantik, PinkFat!" cela Karin sembari mengoleskan lipgloss pink ke bibirnya yang ranum. Sakura pun berdiri dan membersihkan rok sekolahnya dari debu yang melekat.

"cih, dasar gendut tidak tahu malu bisa-bisanya dia memakai cermin ini untuk berdandan!" Sahut Shion salah satu anggota geng Karin. Sakura pun menatap ke tiga gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya, dia kan tidak tahu malu... mungkin urat malunya sudah tertutupi lemak-lemak menjijikan itu , sehingga dia berani merayu pangeran kita!" Sahut Sara yang buat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura sadar ia memang jelek, tubuhnya tidak semampai, tidak memiliki kulit halus mulus dan satu kenyataan yang harus ia terima tubuhnya gendut. 65 Kg bukanlah angka yang kecil bagi postur tubuhnya yang hanya 160 cm, tapi bukan itu yang di pentingkan sekarang.

"Iya, aku memang jelek, dan tidak populer seperti kalian tapi setidaknya aku tidak menjaja tubuhku dengan pakaian minim seperti itu, Murahan!..." Sahut Sakura seraya berjalan melewati mereka yang terlihat tertohok dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Oh, satu lagi! aku pun tidak sudi merayu pria yang kalian agung-agungkan itu."

.

Jleb!

.

"Berani-beraninya PinkFat itu, huh!" Sahut Karin memukul wastafel.

"dia sudah menantang kita, Karin!" sahut Shion menatap pantulan dirinya dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Harus di beri pelajaran!" mereka pun mengangguk seraya menyeringai keji dengan penuturan gadis berambut merah darah itu. Mereka pun keluar dari toilet tanpa melepaskan senyuman mautnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, setelah Sakura keluar dari toilet itu. Sepasang onyx hitam menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau melihatnya... lagi!"

"apa?"

"oh, ayolah bro.. aku tahu, kau tertarik dengannya iya kan?"

Pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu pun langsung menoleh menatap sahabatnya yang suka asal bicara, yang tak lain adalah Sai.

"Ciee, Teme tak kusangka kau suka perempuan juga!" sahut pria berambut spike kuning Naruto, yang juga merupakan sahabat dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

CTAK!

"Apa maksudmu?!" sahut Sasuke dengan jidatnya yang menampakan urat-urat kemarahan.

"aku kira kau tak doyan para gadis, ttebayo! soalnya kau jarang terlihat dengan salah satu dari gadis yang ada disekolah ini... kecuali yang merah itu!" Tunjuk Naruto kepada Karin yang keluar dari Toilet itu bersama gengnya. Sasuke pun dengan lekas membekap mulut Naruto.

"sshhssstt... jangan berisik, aku tidak mau dia melihatku!" bisik Sasuke tepat disamping telinga Naruto.

"Yo! Karin!"

"Sai sialan!" gerutu batin Sasuke yang ingin membunuh Sai yang kalau saja dia bukan sahabatnya.

gadis berambut merah itu pun berbalik dan mendapati sosok pangeran hatinya .

"Sasuke-kuuunnn!" Karin pun bersiap untuk berlari kearah Sasuke. Sasukepun sulit menelan salivanya. Oh, ingatkan dia untuk mencingcang Sai setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

" selamat berlari, kawan." gumam Sai yang didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee...!"

" sial!" Sasuke pun dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya dari terkaman singa betina yang sedang dalam musim kawin(?) itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak takut ataupun pengecut hanya saja ia risih dan jengkel harus berhadapan dengan gadis yang satu ini. Karin adalah gadis dalam listnya yang harus ia jauhi.

"Sai... kau kejam sekali, kasihan Teme harus dikejar Karin!" Sahut Naruto yang menatap cepatnya skill berlarinya Sasuke.

"biarkan saja, aku kesal dengan sifat Tsundere nya!" Ucap Sai tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya dan menatap lama Naruto.

"hn, jangan tatap aku seperti itu! aku bukan pria humu yang kau sukai, Sai !" Sahut Naruto yang meniru gaya bicara Sasuke.

"Hahaha... dasar kuning, ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Sai seraya merangkul Naruto.

"Kita? kau saja Sai! aku tidak sudi ke kantin bersamamu... hiiyy jauhkan tanganmu itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Milky Love

Vonda17 present.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slurp... Slurpp...

.

"Forehead, kau sudah menghabiskan susu itu yang ke 4 kalinya! kau tidak kenyang?!" tanya Ino sahabat karib Sakura.

Dengan tenang Sakura menenggak cairan putih itu tanpa terganggu perkataan sahabatnya.

"Ah~ segarnya... Pig bagiku tanpa makanan asal ada susu... perut ini pun rasanya takan mengamuk!" ujar Sakura seraya meletakan susu kotak yang sudah tandas isinya.

"n-ne.. Sakura-chan tapi berat badanmu..." cicit Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya yang juga merupakan sahabat Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Setidaknya aku gendut bukan karena kabohidrat! haha" tawa Sakura. Sakura pun menatap kotak-kotak susu yang berserakan di meja kantinnya, ia pun tersenyum mengingat dirinya yang sekarang berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu.

Dahulu Sakura mempunyai tubuh mungil langsing dan sebagian orang menganggapnya 'moe' tapi setelah kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu...

.

Flashback.

.

"hap.. hap... su-susah sekali!" gadis berambut pink ini berusaha menggapai buku yang ia cari berada dirak kedua dari atas, sehingga membuatnya kesusahan menggapainya karena terlalu tinggi.

"hap!... hap!... Hyaaahhh..."

Karena terlalu sering melompat dan tak memperhatikan kakinya, akhirnya Sakura terpeleset membuat tubuhnya harus limbung dan terjatuh.

.

GREB!

.

Gadis bermata emerald itu masih memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya mungkin akan terhantam ke lantai dengan keras kalau saja tak ada sebuah lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggulnya yang ramping.

"Hn, dasar pendek!"

Sakura pun mengerjapkan matanya dikala mendengar penuturan itu. Emeraldnya membulat dikala mendapati seorang pemuda tampan memeluknya, bukan lebih tepatnya menahan tubuhnya yang terjatuh. Mata gadis itu tak bisa lepas dari kedua onyx yang seakan menelanjanginya, wajah tampan dengan hidung yang mancung, garis rahang yang tegas, dan bibir tipis yang membuat gadis haruno ini ingin menggigitnya. Tunggu apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku terus!?"

DEG!

"Go-gomenne... err... Arigatou gozaimasu telah menolongku!" ucap Sakura yang langsung berdiri dan berojigi ke pemuda tersebut.

"hn, tubuhmu pendek mana mungkin bisa meraih buku ini!" ujar pemuda itu seraya mengasongkan buku bersampul coklat itu.

"ah, ya... tubuhku memang pendek." ujar Sakura seraya mengambil buku tersebut. Pemuda itu pun berbalik badan dan meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan itu.

''ah... Heyyyy! namamu siapa?!" seru Sakura.

"Hn, Sasuke!." balas pemuda itu sedikit keras. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Arigatou..." lirih Sakura seperti berbisik seraya menatap kepergian pemuda itu.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sakura selalu terbayang wajah pemuda yang telah menolongnya, dan ia pun bertekad untuk menambah 5 cm lagi tinggi tubuhnya. Segala rupa upaya telah Sakura jalani untuk menambah tinggi badannya. Berenang, main basket, memperbanyak tidur dan sering memakan protein ketimbang kabohidrat. Hingga ia membaca sebuah artikel kalau kalsium dapat mempercepat pertumbuhan tulang, dan zat tersebut terkandung lebih banyak di dalam minuman yang bernama Susu. Sakura pun akhirnya sering-sering minum susu dengan takaran yang berlebihan.

Berharap mendapatkan tubuh yang tinggi, kini hanyalah tinggal harapan saja bagaimana tidak. Bukan tinggi yang Sakura dapat malah berat badan yang tiba-tiba melunjak tinggi membuat hatinya dag-dig-dug cemas. Sesuatu yang dipakai berlebihan tidak baik untuk tubuh dan akan berdampak buruk bagi tubuh, Sakura sadar akan itu semua. Dia salah.

Tapi sudah terlanjur, Sakura sudah kecanduan dengan minuman sehat yang satu ini, dan inilah dia sekarang ia gemuk karena susu yang ia minum. Dan satu lagi fakta yang ia sadari dari dalam hatinya... Sepertinya ia akan susah meninggalkan minuman yang satu itu.

.

Flashback Off.

.

.

.

.

.

"ra... Sakura? forehead?!" panggil Ino pada Sakura yang masih dalam khayalannya. Ino dan Hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sakura.

.

"The Red Devils tibaaa!" seru salah satu siswa yang membuat Sakura tersadar. Red Devils! oh, tidak. Batin Sakura.

GLUP

Semua yang ada di kantin tersebut itu pun susah menelan ludah ketika The Red Devils geng yang diketuai Karin itu berjalan dengan tangguh menghampirinya. Bergerak layaknya slow motion serta entah angin darimana yang berhembus kuat membuat rambut mereka berkibar. Sexy, itulah tanggapan para siswa yang menatap geng itu dengan bergairah bahkan sampai ada yang memuja mereka layaknya dewa.

"Hai, Sakura!."

Lagi-lagi ia harus berurusan dengan gadis merah cabai ini. Apa Karin tidak bosan menganggunya atau memang tak ada lagi objek yang dapat ia mainkan, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura sekarang.

"ada apa?" sahut Sakura menatap tajam Karin. Karin pun tersenyum remeh menatap gadis Haruno itu.

"ini untukmu!" Karin pun melempar sebuah kartu undangan tepat kehadapannya. Sakura , ino dan Hinata pun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"aku tahu kau juga suka dengan Sasuke, ini undangan birthday party darinya khusus untukmu. PinkFat!" Sahut Karin sinis. Sakura pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak su..."

"Ssshhhst! jangan munafik gendut! kau kira aku tidak tahu selama ini kau juga memperhatikan dia!" seru Karin , membuat Sakura bungkam.

"Jangan telat dan kuharap teman-temanmu yang udik itu tidak merusak party! .. Iwyuuh!" seru Karin jijik seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya penuh arti dan emosi.

.

.

.

"Karin, apa rencana kita akan berhasil?" tanya Shion. Karin pun menyeringai.

"pasti berhasil... ayo girls kita siapkan semuanya buat nanti malam!" seru Karin. The Red Devils pun sudah tak terlihat lagi di kantin itu. Suasana pun menjadi normal kembali.

"Hey, Saki... kau yakin mau datang ke pesta ini?" tanya Ino yang membolak-balikan kartu undangan tersebut. Sakura pun tampak seperti berpikir, Hinata yang ada disamping Sakura pun akhirnya memegang bahu gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Iya." sahut Sakura yang membuat Ino cemberut.

"Kau tahu kan bisa saja ini akal-akalan Karin!" timpal Ino yang di balas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Walaupun benar akal-akalannya dia, aku tidak takut sama sekali padanya! akan ku buktikan tak selamanya orang lemah menjadi lemah!" Dengan begitu, Sakura pun beranjak dari kantin yang di ikuti oleh Ino dan Hinata dan tak sadar bila ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Milky Love

Vonda17 present.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, kini saatnya Sakura bersama dua sahabatnya bersiap untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Ino dan Hinata sudah siap, hanya Sakura yang masih belum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Forehead! ayo cepat! nanti kita telat!." seru Ino berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan di dalam kamar dapat terlihat baju-baju berserakan di kamar Haruno bungsu ini. Bagaimana tidak, gadis ini tengah kebingungan memilih baju yang mana untuk dipakai pada pesta itu pasalnya semua dress nya sudah tidak muat. Sakura pun frustasi. Akhirnya Ino dan Hinata yang telah menunggu lama itu pun akhirnya memaksa masuk kedalam kamarnya.

CKLEK

BLAM

"Astaga... Forehead kau belum ganti baju... dan apa ini!?" seru Ino yang membuat kaget Sakura. Sakura pun menghela nafas dan duduk disisi ranjang yang penuh dengan baju dan dress yang bergeletakan di atasnya.

"aku tidak menemukan baju yang cocok." sahut Sakura. Hinata pun dengan lekas membuka lemari baju Sakura.

"ah, kalau ini bagaimana?!" sahut Hinata sumeringah saat ia menemukan dress yang agak besar berwarna cream tanpa lengan dengan renda-renda panjang yang tersusun dari bawah dada hingga setengah paha.

"oh, tidak! itu dress punya ibuku!" sahut Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayolah Forehead waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi lho! lagian tidak apa kan memakai itu sebentar!" timpal Ino. Hinata pun mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju dengan apa yang Ino katakan, Sakura pun harus menghela nafas lagi dan menyerah. Sakura pun setuju.

Akhirnya Sakura memakai dress itu, setelah memakai dress itu Ino bertugas mendandani Sakura dan Hinata menata model rambut Sakura.

20 menit sudah terlewati. Ino dan Hinata berdecak kagum melihat hasil karya mereka. Sakura kini tampil cantik dengan make up simple, rambut yang di sanggul keatas menyisakan surai-surai pink yang di curly gantung disisi-sisi wajahnya menambah kesan manis pada gadis Haruno ini, leher jenjangnya yang mulus tersemat kalung silver berbandulkan huruf S, dress yang tak mencetak lekuk tubuhnya karena renda-renda panjang itu membuatnya tak terlihat gemuk, dan sepatu higheels 5 cm berwarna senada dengan dressnya menambah kesan elegan pada Sakura.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dum Jedakh Je Dum Jedakh Je Dum...

"Are... You... Readddyy!''

Suara disco memenuhi mansion Uchiha ini. Berbagai macam manusia berdansa mengikuti alur ritme lagu yang di bawakan oleh Dj Neji. Pria Hyuuga itu sukses membuat party ini menjadi meriah. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun tiba pada tempat itu. Sakura berdecak kagum dengan kemewahan yang dimiliki mansion Sasuke. Bicara tentang Sasuke, dimana pria itu berada sekarang?. Emerald itu pun bergulir mencari sosok yang sedang berulang tahun malam ini, ia cari dan terus mencari hingga...

Deg!

Emerald itu bersibobrok dengan onyx yang menatapnya tajam dari atas yang ternyata itu adalah tempat Dj Neji berada. Emerald itu masih mengikuti kemana pemuda itu bergerak. Pemuda yang dengan sejuta pesona itupun turun menapaki tangga. Sakura pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya , namun hal tak terduga terjadi. Sasuke juga membalasnya dengan senyuman .

Oh, Sakura sungguh merona malam ini.

"sudah acara malu-malunya PinkFat!?"

Oh, Tidak...

"Karin?!"

"Dress macam apa ini? kuno sekali, tidak modis!" seru Sara dengan gaya centilnya.

Entah dari mana Karin berserta gengnya muncul dihadapannya. Sakura pun menoleh kearah kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari kedua sahabatnya namun ia tak melihat sosok mereka berdua.

"Mencari kedua temanmu yang udik itu, huh?!" seru Karin menyeringai.

"Rupanya mereka sedang bersenang-senang!" sahut Shion

Sakura pun terbelalak melihat Ino sedang berdansa bersama seorang pria berambut klimis dan Hinata ia sedang menikmati hidangan bersama pria berambut kuning spike. Sakura pun menatap Karin tajam.

"apa mau mu?!" desis Sakura.

"menghancurkanmu!"

Dengan secara tiba-tiba Karin menarik pergelangan Sakura dan menyeretnya entah kemana. Sakura pun berusaha memberontak tapi apadaya ada Shion dan Sara yang terus mendorong dan mencengkram kuat tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Seru Karin yang ternyata menyeretnya ke arah sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai. Sara dan Shion pun dengan kejamnya mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terjerembab ke dalamnya.

"Kalian mundur ini bagianku!" seru Karin yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dompetnya.

"ini balasannya kalau sudah berani menantang kita! Terimalah Haruno!" seru Karin.

"Tidak semudah itu, Karin!" Sakura pun menyiapkan kuda-kuda, tangannya mengepal dan dengan sekejap mata Sakura meng-ayunkan kakinya ke arah kaki jenjang gadis berambut merah tua itu.

BRUG!

"Sialan, beraninya kau!" Karin pun bangkit dari keterjatuhannya ia pun menjentikan jarinya memberi kode agar Shion dan Sara memegangi Sakura.

Shion dan Sara pun datang menghampiri Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu pun bersiap menyerang, Sakura pun melayangkan tinjuannya pada Sara namun dapat di tangkis dengan mudah dan menggenggam tinjuan Sakura erat.

"Huh, kau kira hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukannya?! aku juga bisa!" seringai Sara yang kemudian memberi tendangan telak pada perut Sakura hingga gadis bermata emerald itu pun tersungkur tak berdaya. Shion pun lekas mengunci tangan Sakura serta Sara yang menjambak rambut pink halusnya.

"Hahaha... jangan sok jadi jagoan Pinkfat! kau sudah kalah!" Sahut Karin dengan tawa kejianya ia pun mendekat pada Sakura .

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat dress yang ia pakai dirusak oleh Karin dan gengnya. Sakura sempat melawan lagi namun di ancam akan dibunuh oleh mereka, dan Sakura hanya bisa menangis saat dressnya sudah jadi compang camping memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuh yang harusnya tertutupi. Rambutnya sudah berantakan dan Sakura sangatlah menyesal datang ke pesta ini.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"hey, kau melihat Sakura?" Tanya Hinata pada Ino. Ino pun langsung celingukan mencari sosok berambut pink itu.

"sepertinya kita kehilangan dia!" Sahut Ino panik. Siluet amethyst Hinata pun menangkap Karin dan gengnya berlari sambil menyeret-nyeret Sakura.

"Ino! Sakura! dia dibawa mereka!" tunjuk Hinata pada The Red Devils, Ino pun segera menyusul mereka namun di tahan oleh Hinata.

"kita butuh bantuan!" sahut Hinata.

"tapi Sakuraaa..." sahut Ino resah.

"ada apa ini?"

Suara baritone terdengar masuk ke pendengaran mereka. Ino dan Hinata pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sasuke!" pekik mereka girang.

"hn?" pemuda Uchiha itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Tolong kami! Sakura dibawa Karin!" Sahut Ino. Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut.

"Kemana mereka sekarang!" kini gantian Sasuke yang celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan gadis pink dan merah tua itu.

"Kesana!" sahut Ino dan Hinata bersamaan. Sasuke pun dengan segera melesat menyusul Karin dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks... hiks... uh... uh..." Isak Sakura sambil mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos sedemikian rupa.

"Apa salahku, kalian tega! kalian kejam!" seru Sakura entah pada siapa karena kini ia dalam gudang yang gelap, dingin, jauh dari keramaian, dan sendirian. Karin dan gengnya tega meninggalkan Sakura dan menguncinya di dalam gudang.

"Hiks... hiks... Arrrghhhh..!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit di kakinya, Sakura mencoba untuk melihat kakinya namun sia-sia karena semuanya hitam.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Karin dan temannya pergi kearah sini?!" tanya Sasuke pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Iya, mereka kearah sini tapi kenapa mereka tidak ada ya?!" sahut Hinata . Sasuke pun terus melanjutkan langkahnya hingga kedua mata onyxnya menemukan sebuah gudang.

"Arrrggghhh..."

!

"Sasuke itu suara Sakura-chaaaannn!" jerit Ino yang kini berlari ke arah gudang itu dan di ikuti mereka. Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata pun sudah sampai di gudang itu.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Hinata yang mendorong pintu gudang tersebut namun sukar untuk di buka.

" pintu ini terkunci! Bagaimana Sasuke?!" sahut Hinata cemas. Sasuke pun menyuruh Ino dan Hinata untuk mundur dari pintu. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Uchiha bungsu itu mendobrak pintu itu hingga terbuka.

.

BRAK.

.

"SAKURA!" pekik Ino yang mendapati Sakura dengan keadaan yang kurang dari kata baik dan terlihat lemas. Ino pun segera memeluk Sakura untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka.

"Sakura-chan... kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Hinata yang juga ikut memeluk Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menggeleng lemah.

"Hiks... hiks... apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, forehead hiks... hiks... maafkan kami yang meninggalkanmu..." Isak Ino yang semakin memeluk erat tubuh Haruno itu.

"Sudahlah.. Pig... jangan menangis, kalian tidak salah..." sahut Sakura seraya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ino. Ino pun mengangguk dan memberhentikan tangisannya.

.

"Ini pakailah!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke pun membuka blazer hitamnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu pun sedikit tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan lirih.

"Kau bisa berdiri, Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura pun mengangguk, ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Aww.." ringis Sakura memegang kakinya yang sebelah kanan.

Rintihan Sakurapun memancing mata onyx itu untuk melihat ke arah kakinya. Sasuke pun berjongkok seraya mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya sebagai media penerangan untuk melihat kaki Sakura.

"Sepertinya kakimu di sengat kalajengking, ini harus cepat di obati!" sahut Sasuke yang melihat luka kecil me-merah di sekitar pergelangam kaki Sakura.

"souka! pantas saja kaki ku terasa sakit sekali!" sahut Sakura mendesis.

"lebih baik kita keluar dari sini! ayo!" Sasuke pun menawarkan punggungnya untuk Sakura naiki, namun Sakura sepertinya enggan dan malu karena ia memiliki tubuh yang gendut.

"Sakura, kau mana mungkin bisa jalan jadi cepatlah!" Sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

.

SET

HAP!

.

"Kyaaaaa!''

Sakura terkaget karena kini tubuhnya sedang ada dalam gendongan pria yang membuat hatinya berdegub kencang, semburat merah pun menghiashi pipi gadis Haruno itu. Hinata dan Ino yang melihat itu pun terpekik senang.

"turunkan aku, aku berat!" cicit Sakura.

"tidak" tolak Sasuke membuat merah di pipi Sakura bertambah. Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari gudang itu dan kembali ke mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, Ino lebih baik kalian ke ballroom saja, biar aku yang urus Sakura." sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Hinataaa-chan!"

"Na-Naruto -kun!"

Seorang pemuda berambut Spike kuning itu pun menghampiri gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata pun tertunduk malu.

"Aku cari kemana-kemana rupanya kau ada disini!" sahut Naruto.

"Ah, I-iya.."

" kalau begitu ayo ikut aku!" Naruto pun menarik Hinata menuju ballroom dan menghilang di pertigaan koridor itu. Sedang kan Ino hanya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bersama Sakura! aku tidak bisa percaya dan langsung menyerahkan dia kepadamu begitu saja!'' ujar gadis Yamanaka itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Lebih baik kau temani saja dia!" timpal Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kearah belakang tubuh Ino.

"Dia?!"

"Gadis cantik! aku mencarimu!"

!

Ino pun berbalik badan dan menemukan pria berambut klimis yang tadi menemaninya berdansa di ballroom. Pria yang bernama Sai itu pun merengkuh tubuh ino.

"Sayang, lebih baik kita ke lantai dansa lagi aku tak bisa 1 menit pun jauh dari mu!" ujar Sai layaknya seotang puitis, sedangkan Ino wajahnya sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"jangan percaya kata-katanya Ino!" ujar Sasuke mengejek. Sai pun mendeath glare Uchiha muda itu.

"Tapi..."

CUP!

BLUSH BLUSH

"i'm waiting baby..." sahut Sai sexy setelah mencium pipi Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu pun tak berkutik setelah mendapat kecupan manis dari pemuda Shimura itu hingga akhirnya Sai pun menggiring tubuh Ino yang kaku menuju ballroom juga.

"Dasar playboy." gumam Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar pribadi miliknya, ia pun sedikit melirik Sakura yang tertidur dalam dekapannya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang bersejarah baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Milky Love

Vonda17 Present.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura meringis memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa berat dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Yang pertama kali ia tangkap, langit kamar yang berwarna biru muda, dan seingat Sakura itu bukanlah warna langit-langit kamarnya. Sakura pun menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati sosok tampan bagaikan dewa tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya yang polos. Tunggu dulu! POLOS!?.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura pun terduduk dan menutup sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"unnnghh~ ada apa Saki?" desis Sasuke yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ka-ka-ka-kau... a-apa... ya-yang kau lakukan PADAKUUUUU!" jerit Sakura ketakutan karena kini Sasuke juga sama seperti dirinya. Semburat merah antara marah dan malu pun tercipta diwajah ayu Haruno ini.

"Hn, kau tidak ingat? jangan bilang kau lupa sayang!" sahut Sasuke yang membuat Sakura cengo. Kalau di Anime kedua mata Sakura membulat kecil dengan mulutnya yang berbentuk huruf 'x' juga wajahnya yang terlihat chibi.

"?..."

"Hahh~…" Sasuke pun mendesah dan memutarkan kedua onyx nya yang kelam karena melihat ekspresi yang Sakura tunjukan.

"biar aku ingatkan kembali sweet heart!" seringai Sasuke membuat Sakura bergidik merinding.

.

(Warning: Bagi pecinta lemon! Dosa ditanggung sendiri ya... kalau masih dibawah umur lebih baik tekan tombol back walopun pasti kalian bakal tetep baca. :v)

.

Sakura pun menahan nafas saat wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan kilatan nakal. Sakura segera memundurkan wajahnya sebisa mungkin, namun sayang ada kepala kasur yang menahan dirinya. Kini ia berada dalam kungkungan tubuh atletis Sasuke, membuatnya harus bernapas cepat karena jantung yang berdegub kencang.

"jangan takut... Aku milikmu dan kau milikku!" sahut Sasuke sexy.

"ta-tapi apa maksudmu?!" cicit Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura!" bisik Sasuke seraya menelusupkan wajah ke lekukan leher gadis Haruno itu. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Darahnya terasa berdesir ke atas saat merasakan hembusan hangat dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Tapi, uungh...~ kenapa bisa?" sahut Sakura tersemat desahan yang tertahan karena pemuda itu tengah asik mengecup ringan leher jenjang Sakura.

Sasuke pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap kembali Sakura.

"Apa cinta butuh alasan?!" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang serius membuat Sakura berani menatap Sasuke.

"'Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? aku kan gendut, jelek... Tidak cocok sekali denganmu!'' sahut Sakura sendu.

''Kau mau tahu jawabannya?'' sahut Sasuke seraya membelai wajah Sakura dan tatapannya perlahan mulai melembut.

''iya!"

"jadilah kekasihku dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tertegun.

"dan dialog ini yang pernah aku katakan tadi malam dan kau melupakannya!?" seru Sasuke berserta senyuman jailnya. Sakura pun mencoba mengingat kembali yang terjadi tadi malam. Seingatnya saat itu ia ada di gendongan Sasuke dan saat ia membuka mata ia sudah ada didalam kamar dengan Sasuke yang sedang mengobati kakinya. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan menatap onyx Sasuke lama hingga akhirnya pria itu keluar entah kemana. Sekembalinya Sasuke , pemuda itu duduk dihadapannya seraya menggenggam kedua tangannya, membuat hatinya berdegub tidak karuan. Sakura pun menjadi malu hingga ia pun memalingkan wajahnya namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatapnya lekat dan hal tak terduga pun terjadi. Uchiha bungsu itu mengutarakan perasaanya pada malam itu dan dilanjut dengan kecupan hangat hingga kegadisannya pun terenggut malam itu juga.

Sakura pun terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian malam itu. Ia pun berniat jahil pada pria tampannya.

"Eh! benarkah, lalu jawabanku apa ya? aku lupa!" sahut Sakura dengan wajah yang dibuat lucu dan Sasuke pun semakin gemas melihatnya.

"jawabanya... Iya!"

CUP!

DEG!

Sasuke pun menepiskan jarak diantara mereka dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Pertama Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke namun secara perlahan ia pun mulai memejamkan mata dan menikmati kecupan yang diberi oleh Sasuke.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu pun perlahan menjadi lumatan-lumatan hangat yang membangkitkan gairah hingga tak ayal Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke, meremas tengkuk dan rambutnya yang hitam lembut. Sasuke pun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ummmmaahh...mmmhhh" desah Sakura saat lidah tak bertulang milik Uchiha bungsu itu melesak masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya bermain. Saling berpagut, membelit dan mengecap semua rasa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Nnngghhh... hah... hah.. hah.." napas Sakura, saat Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Sakura. Sasuke pun menyibak selimut yang membungkus mereka membuat Sakura harus cepat-cepat menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hn, jangan kau tutupi!" Sasuke pun menarik kedua tangan Sakura, membuat emerald itu kembali bersibobrok dengan onyx milik Sasuke.

"a-aku malu!" cicit Sakura. Sasuke pun terkekeh kemudian mencium kembali bibir Sakura yang selalu menggoda dirinya.

Kini ciuman mereka bukanlah ciuman hangat lagi tapi ciuman panas yang penuh dengan lumatan-lumatan dalam. Perlahan Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura untuk berbaring kembali tanpa memisahkan pagutan mereka.

Bibir Sakura yang ia pagut, bagaikan sebuah pemanis yang takkan habis ia makan. Kenyal dan lembut membuatnya sangat candu akan bibir itu. Ingatkan Sasuke agar tak menyerang dan memakan buas bibir itu didepan umum kecuali di depan tamu undangan pernikahannya. Oh, sungguh terlalu berlebihan pemikiran, Uchiha bungsu itu.

"unnngghhh...~"

Gelisah. Ciuman itu membuat Sakura merasakan panas dalam tubuhnya meningkat di titik pusat terbawahnya, tubuhnya menggeliat dan terkadang melengkung seperti busur dan tak sengaja menyentuh perut sispack kekasihnya itu. Ia juga merasakan organ vitalnya seperti berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hah... Hah... Sasukeehh~" desah Sakura keluar saat pagutan itu terlepas. Sasuke merasa gairahnya meningkat saat onyxnya menangkap tatapan sayu berselimut nafsu dari Sakura. Jajahan bibir Sasuke pun semakin turun menuju leher jenjang milik Sakura, mencium dan membuat jejak merah tanda kepemilikannya. Miliknya seorang.

"Mmmhhh... aahhh..." desah Sakura saat merasakan sakit di lehernya karena digigit gemas oleh Sasuke namun sakit tersebut seketika tergantikan dengan geli karena lidah Sasuke yang menjilati bekas gigitannya itu.

"Sakura..." Sasuke benar-benar menikmati kegiatan bercintanya kali ini. Sakura sangat mengerti bagaimana membuatnya melayang seperti saat ini. Gadis itu sengaja menggesekan organ vitalnya ke milik Sasuke yang sedang berdiri. Sasuke pun menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih gumpalan daging kembar milik Sakura.

"Sasukeehhh... jangannnhh.. ahh..." Sakura merasakan dadanya diremas lembut oleh jari jemari Sasuke, membuatnya semakin terbang dan sesuatu dibawah sana sudah semakin banyak mengeluarkan sari manisnya. Mendengar Sakura mendesah karenanya, membuat Sasuke semakin gencar merangsang kekasihnya itu. Ia pun menurunkan ciumannya hingga berhenti pada pucuk dada Sakura.

"Ngggghh...!"

Tubuh gadis itu menggelinjang ketika Sasuke mengulum salah satu puncak dadanya, memberikannya kenikmatan tiada tara dan Sakura ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Puas dengan dada yang kiri, Sasuke pun mengulum puncak yang satunya lagi membuat Sakura semakin menggila.

"Aahhh... Sasukeeehh... lebiih keraas.. Ahhhh..." racau Sakura seraya menekan kepala Sasuke semakin dalam.

PLOP

Pemuda itu pun menyudahi acara mengemut dada sang kekasih. Membuat Sakura sedikit merasa kosong. Sasuke pun semakin turun menuju perut, bercak merah pun ia torehkan disana. Gairah Sasuke pun semakin meningkat dikala mencium aroma cairan cinta yang keluar dari milik Sakura, membuat miliknya semakin tegang dan besar.

"Sakura... aku sudah tidak tahan.." sahut Sasuke yang menahan hasratnya. Sakura pun menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud agar Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya. Mengerti akan itu Sasuke pun segera memeluk Sakura dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Sakura .

"Lakukanlah... hah.. hah.." sahut Sakura seraya meremas lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Sakurahh.." Geram Sasuke tertahan. Ia pun membimbing kedua tangannya untuk melebarkan kedua paha Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin?!" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura pun mengangguk dan mencium bahu Sasuke yang ada didepannya. Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya seraya mendesis menikmati kecupan - kecupan yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti! jangan menyesal kalau nanti kau tidak bisa berjalan!" sahut Sasuke yang kemudian mencium leher Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun...Ahh... Aishiteru" bisik Sakura seraya mendesah.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari pelukan Sakura dan memposisikan dirinya di depan organ terpenting milik Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pun menyatukan kesejatiannya pada milik Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Nggghhh..." Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya keatas saat ia merasakan dirinya tengah di masuki oleh Sasuke.

"Hah... Hahh... Aannngghhh... Sasu!" Pekik gadis Haruno itu dikala dirinya terasa penuh oleh Sasuke. Sakura juga bisa merasakan milik Sasuke yang besar,panas dan ototnya yang sedang tegang menempel pada dinding rahimnya. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang kesakitan itu pun akhirnya turun untuk menghujani seluruh tubuh Sakura dengan kecupan manisnya.

"Sasukehh..." Sakura pun mengerakan pinggulnya keatas sebagai tanda kesiapannya. Sasuke pun menggeram saat milik Sakura berkedut meremas miliknya, tubuh Uchiha itu pun bergerak sesuai kemauan perempuan Haruno itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh... Ahh.. Ahh...Nnngghh.. Ahh... Ahh..."

"Hah.. Hah.. Sakuraahh.."

"Sasu... Uunggghh.. Kyyyaaaahhhh"

Sudah ke empat kalinya mereka klimaks dengan gaya bercinta yang berbeda juga, hingga akhirnya lelahpun memisahkan kegiatan mereka dan Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping tubuh wanita nya itu.

"Hah... Sasukehh... aku lelah.." Sahut Sakura meraup napas banyak. Sasuke pun berguling menghadap Sakura.

"Hn... tidurlah.." Sahut Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh itu. Sakura pun tersenyum dengan wajah yang kelelahan.

"ne, Arigatou telah menyelamatkanku dan Otanjoubi Omedetou... Sasuke-kun!" lirih Sakura menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Hn, aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun termasuk setan merah itu! aku janji!" Sahut Sasuke sambil membelai surai merah muda itu. Sakura pun tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Karin dia pasti sangat membenciku setelah dia tahu kita memiliki hubungan!" Seru Sakura yang tiba-tiba murung.

''tenang saja dia sudah mendapatkan pelajaran yang pantas!" Sakura pun tersenyum miris, kemudian memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Rahasia!" Sakurapun cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sedang kan Sasuke ia sedang mengingat kejadian tadi malam dimana ia memanggil The Red Devils di atas mini stage sebagai tamu spesial dan menguak kejahatan yang ia lakukan pada Sakura hingga seluruh Sahabat, keluarga, kolega-kolega besar yang berkerja sama dengan Uchiha dan media masa yang ikut meliput pun menatap sinis Karin dan gengnya. Karin yang awalnya merasa senang karena di panggil sebagai tamu istimewa itu pun kini harus diam tak berkutik setelah Sasuke mencibirnya dengan kata-kata pedas, bahkan Shion dan Sara pun pergi meninggalkan Karin sendirian diatas panggung tersebut. Karin pun pulang dengan malu yang teramat dalam.

.

.

"Sasuke kau punya susu kan?" tanya Sakura yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengernyitkan alisnya

"susu? aku punya! tapi tak sebesar milikmu. Punyaku rata dan berotot." seru Sasuke.

BLUSH!

"Bu-bukan itu maksudkuuu... yang aku maksud itu susu yang dalam kemasan.!" Seru Sakura yang dibalas kekehan kecil Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku punya banyak di kulkas!" Sahut Sasuke yang membuat Sakura senang.

"Syukurlah..."

"dan sebaiknya mulai besok kau berhenti minum susu, Sakura!" sahut Sasuke dengan seringai yang tercetak kembali pada wajah tampannya.

"hah? Kenapa?!" seketika Sakura pun mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Karena aku punya susu yang lebih nikmat dari minuman yang kau minum itu!"

GLEK

Sakura merasakan firasat buruk yang akan datang menghampirinya setelah melihat senyuman maut yang terpatri di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Sss-susu apa?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"kau sudah mendapatkannya 4 kali tadi dan mungkin akan menambah jadi ke 5 kalinya..."

Tuh kan, firasat Sakura tak pernah salah.

"Bersiaplah... sayang~"

"Kyaaaaa...''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pojok Author:**_

Apaaaa iniiiiii? Kenapa aku bisa bikin kayak giniiii!? oh tidaakkk. *Lompat ke kolam ikan*

Well sebenarnya fict ini aku buat waktu 23 juli , ultahnya papih Sasu tapi aku baru bisa publish sekarang karena kemarin kehabisan paket Kuota internetan huhu sungguh menyedihkan... dan yang lebih menyebalkan tarif paketnya naik setelah lebaran sampe sekarang! membuat aku semakin bercucuran air mata :'( #plak_lebay #curcol #Lupakan!

Nah, bagaimana para readers sekalian? ff nya sangat gaje bukan?! ini ff lemon pertamaku, dan masih dalam tahap belajar bikin lemon! bagaimana kecutkah atau tidak? masih perlu saran dari kalian agar dapat memperbaiki lagi skillku dalam bercerita. Well, Miss Vonda sangat mengharapkan adanya jejak dari kalian dengan cara me reviews! dan terimakasih yang sudah sempat membaca ff ini dan sampai jumpa di karyaku selanjutnya. Ciyu Babay... :D

.

.

Sign Vonda17


End file.
